The present invention relates to carbonless copy paper, and more specifically to a carbonless CF recording sheet capable of being run on electrostatic copiers and printers without contaminating the components of the electrostatic device.
Carbonless copy systems and other copying systems employing a color precursor and a developer are well known in the art. These systems can comprise two sheets, a transfer or donor sheet which contains a colorless color-forming agent on one of its surfaces which is often contained in pressure rupturable microcapsules and a developer or receiver sheet, which is typically a substrate having a layer of a developer material coated onto its front surface which can react with the colorless color-forming agent to form a visible image. In practice, to produce an image, the two sheets are juxtaposed so that the colorless color-forming agent faces the developer material. Upon the application of pressure, such as a pen, pencil, typewriter, or other writing instrument, the microcapsules are ruptured which releases the colorless color-forming agent. The color-forming agent reacts with the developer material on the developer sheet to form a visible image.
Carbonless papers are widely used in the forms industry. Typically, preprinted forms are compiled into a set or packet such that marking the top form will provide the required number of duplicates. In one instance, the carbonless paper is prepared in precollated sets wherein sheets of various colors and surfaces are packaged in reversed sequence sets wherein the sheets are arranged opposite to their normal functional order. That is, the CF sheet is first in the set with the CB sheet being last, with the required number of CFB sheets therebetween. When the sheets are then printed in a printer which automatically reverses their sequence in the delivery tray, they will end up in the proper functional order for subsequent data entry. Where reversal of the sequence in the delivery tray does not occur, precollated sheets can be arranged in their normal functional order.
Traditionally, carbonless paper forms have been printed by conventional printing techniques, such as offset lithography, etc. With the advent of high speed electrostatic copiers having dependable, high capacity collating systems, has come the natural attempts to print carbonless paper by such techniques. Such attempts initially encountered problems, because the specialty coatings on the sheet would tend to shear or pick off the sheet resulting in contamination of the electrostatic device. Cost prohibitive maintenance to clean the machine on a frequent basis was necessary for satisfactory operation of the copier and production of an acceptable product. The heat and pressure utilized in the electrostatic devices would cause transfer of the coating components to elements of the paper and toner transport systems in the electrostatic device. After a number of sheets were printed, the contamination in the device would cause specks of toner powder to be deposited on the sheet. Many of these aforementioned problems were attributable to the microcapsule coating on the CB sheet. Reformulation and modification of the CB coating resolved many of these problems relating to contamination from the microcapsules and the inadvertent rupture thereof which caused premature release of the encapsulated contents and contamination of the electrostatic device.
Contamination of electrostatic copiers and printers has again become problematic due to changes in the feed and printing mechanisms in recently developed electrostatic devices. The new machines are believed to subject the paper being printed to increased levels of heat and pressure not previously encountered during the electrostatic printing process. The increased heat and pressure as well as the faster speeds associated with the newer devices are believed to be responsible for the current contamination problems encountered when using prior art carbonless systems.
Applicants have discovered that the contamination with the newer electrostatic devices is originating with the CF coating rather than the CB coating. As the CF sheet is fed through the paper transport system of the printer or copier, it encounters various pressure points in the device, such as, for example, feed belts and wheels, retard rollers, pinch rollers and the like. When the sheet is passed through these points, often under elevated temperatures, there is intimate contact between the pressure point and the sheet which can result in contamination of the device with components of the CF coating and have deleterious effects on the continued operation of the printer or copier. Simply increasing the amount of binder in the CF formulation may improve binding of the various CF components and thereby reduce contamination. However, an increase in binder levels typically results in a corresponding decrease in product performance characteristics, such as intensity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carbonless paper capable of being printed on an electrostatic copier or printer without excessive contamination; a paper capable of being run on a copier or printer without requiring excessive machine maintenance; and a carbonless paper, and in particular a recording paper, having improved binding power to prevent contamination without adversely affecting imaging properties. There is also a need for a method of producing a carbonless form using an electrostatic printer or copier wherein the carbonless paper will not contaminate the components of the device and excessive maintenance is not required.
This invention provides an improved carbonless copy paper, and in particular an improved carbonless CF recording sheet which is capable of being printed on an electrostatic copier or printer without excessive contamination and without requiring excessive maintenance to enable continued operation of the printer or copier. It has been found that, in accordance with the invention, the binder portion of the CF coating can be increased without adversely affecting imaging properties. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, polyvinyl alcohol mixed with latex is used to improve binding of the pigments in the CF coating while avoiding film formation which can be detrimental to image intensity and speed of development. In another preferred embodiment, an improved binder based on PVA and starch prepared as a cooked pre-mix is used to provide improved binding of the CF coating without adversely affecting imaging properties.
In describing the preferred embodiment, certain terminology will be utilized for the sake of clarity. It is intended that such terminology include not only the recited embodiments but all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner, for a similar purpose, to achieve a similar result.
The recording sheet of the present invention may be used in any imaging system in which a color precursor is reacted with a developer to form an image. More particularly, it may be used in pressure-sensitive transfer recording systems, pressure-sensitive self-contained recording systems, and thermal or heat-sensitive recording systems.
In accordance with another embodiment, the recording sheet of the present invention may be used in a photosensitive recording system. Photosensitive compositions, photoinitiators, color formers, wall formers, encapsulation techniques and developer materials useful in photosensitive recording systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209; 4,772,530; and 4,772,541 are useful herein. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The recording sheet includes a substrate having a front surface and a back surface. The substrate is typically paper but in certain applications it may be made of transparent polymeric materials such as polyethylene terephthalate, translucent substrates, opaque polymeric substrates such as Melinex 329 and Melinex 470 sold by ICI Americas, or polymer coated paper materials such as commercially available photographic papers and plain paper.
Any of the developer materials that have been conventionally used or taught for use in any of the aforesaid recording systems should be useful in the recording sheets of this invention. The developer material is selected such that it reacts with the color precursor to produce a high density image. In the most typical embodiments, the color precursor is a substantially colorless electron donating compound of the type conventionally used in the pressure-sensitive recording art and the developer material is a solid particulate electron accepting compound.
The developer can be selected from among the developers conventionally used in carbonless paper including acid clay, active clay, attapulgite, etc.; organic acids such as tannic acid, gallic acid, propylgallate; aromatic carboxylic acids such as benzoic acid, p-tert-butyl-benzoic acid, 4-methyl-3-nitro- benzoic acid, salicylic acid, 3-phenyl salicylic acid, 3-cyclohexyl salicylic acid, 3-tert-butyl-5-methyl salicylic acid, 3,5-ditert-butyl salicylic acid, 3-methyl-5-benzyl salicylic acid, 3-phenyl-5-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)salicylic acid, 3-cyclohexyl-5-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)salicylic acid, 3-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5-methyl salicylic acid, 3,5-dicyclohexyl salicylic acid, 3,5-di-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)salicylic acid, 3,5-di-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)salicylic acid, 3-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-5-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)salicylic acid, 4-methyl-5-cyclohexyl salicylic acid, 2-hydroxy-l-benzyl-3-naphthoic acid, 1-benzoyl-2-hydroxy-3-naphthoic acid, 3-hydroxy-5-cyclohexyl-2-naphthoic acid and the like, and polyvalent metallic salts thereof such as zinc salts, aluminum salts, magnesium salts, calcium salts and cobalt salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,146; 3,924,027 and 3,983,292; phenol compounds such as 6,6xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-chloro-m-cresol) as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 9,309 of 1965 and 20,144 of 1967, and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 14,409 of 1973; acid polymers such as maleic acid-rosin resin and copolymers of maleic anhydride with styrene, ethylene or vinylmethylether; and aromatic carboxylic acid-aldehyde polymers, aromatic carboxylic acid-acetylene polymers and their polyvalent metallic salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,449 and 3,772,052.
Preferred developer materials are phenolic resins, such as phenol-aldehyde resins e.g., p-phenyl-phenolformaldehyde resin; phenol-acetylene resins, e.g., p-tert-butylphenol-acetylene resin; polyvalent metallic salts thereof such as zinc modified phenol formaldehyde resin as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,120, and phenolic resins modified to include amounts of unsubstituted or substituted salicylic acids in a manner known in the art. One class of phenolic resin useful in the present invention is the product of oxidative coupling of substituted or unsubstituted phenols or bisphenols. Oxidative coupling may be catalyzed by various catalysts but a particularly desirable catalyst is the enzyme peroxidase. Particularly desirable developers are the resins described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,952, which is incorporated herein by reference, and more particularly the product of oxidative coupling of bisphenol A.
Especially preferred developer materials are phenol-formaldehyde condensation products. More particularly, alkylphenolic resins and, still more particularly, metallated products of alkylphenolic resins are preferred. The alkyl phenols are monosubstituted by an alkyl group which may contain 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl phenols are ortho- or para- substituted ethylphenol, propylphenol, butylphenol, amylphenol, hexylphenol, heptylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, t-butylphenol, t-octylphenol, etc. Another class of thermoplastic developer material which may be used within the scope of the present invention is a resin-like condensation product of a polyvalent metal salt, such as a zinc salt, and a phenol, a phenol-formaldehyde condensation product, or a phenol-salicylic acid-formaldehyde condensation product.
Useful phenolic developer resins are available from Schenectady Chemical Co. under the designations HRJ 2629, BRJ 2969, HRJ 4250 and HRJ 4542. The latter two products are reported to be a metallated condensation product of an ortho- or para-substituted alkylphenol, a substituted salicylic acid, and formaldehyde.
A binder is used to improve the scuff resistance of the recording layer and to provide adequate adhesion between the coating and the substrate. The amount of binder used in the composition will vary depending upon the nature of the binder material. In accordance with the present invention, the amount of binder used is determined based on the amount necessary to securely anchor the components of the recording coating to the sheet in order to avoid contamination without adversely affecting imaging properties. The total binder content typically will fall within the range of about 2 to 30% and more typically about 8 to 20% based on solids.
A binder used in the present invention is mixed with the developer resin to form a developer coating. The binder acts to enhance the surface strength of the coating as well as to adhere the coating to the substrate. In a preferred embodiment, a strong synthetic binder, such as polyvinyl alcohol, is used to provide enhanced binding strength. Additional synthetic and/or natural binders can also be added. Synthetic binders are typically preferred because they are stronger than natural binders and the surface strength of the developer sheet can be maintained without affecting image development. Illustrative examples of other synthetic binders which can be used include polyvinyl acetate and copolymers thereof, styrene butadiene rubber (SBR), polystyrene, butadiene-styrene copolymers, polyvinylpyrrolidone, acrylic homo- or copolymers such as acrylic or methacrylic acids or lower alkyl esters thereof, e.g., ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate, acrylamide and the like. Especially preferred synthetic binders are latexes such as sytrenebutadiene latexes, carboxylated sytrenebutadiene latexes, acrylic latexes, and acrylonitrile latexes. Latex binders, when present, typically fall within the range of about 2 to 10% and more typically 3 to 6% by dry weight of the coating composition. One example of a commercially available latex useful in the present invention is sold under the trade designation Genflo Latex 5100 from Omnova. Illustrative examples of natural binders are gum arabic, casein, sodium alginate, methyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, dextrin, starch or modified starches, e.g., oxidized, hydrolyzed or hydroxyethylated starch, and the like.
The microspheres used in the present invention are hollow spherical pigment particles made from a synthetic organic polymer or any inorganic shell-forming material such as glass or sodium silicate. Typically such microspheres have a diameter of approximately 0.3xcexc to 15xcexc and preferably about 1.0 micron. Such hollow synthetic organic pigment particles are known in the art and are commercially available from Rohm and Haas Corp. The microspheres provide a network of gas-filled voids in the developer layer. Furthermore, it is believed that the microspheres help to prevent the binder from forming a film on the surface of the sheet. One example of a commercially available microspheres that is useful in the present invention is sold under the trade designation HP-1055 from Rohm and Haas. Hollow polymer particles which are useful in this invention may be made in accordance with and having the properties disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,391; 4,798,691; 4,908,271; 4,910,229; and 4,972,000; and Japanese Patent Applications 60/223873; 61/62510; 61/66710; 61/86941; 62/127336; 62/156387; 01/185311; and 02/140272; U.S. Pat Nos. 4,427,836;4,469,825; 4,594,363; and 4,880,842. The disclosures therein related to the manufacture and composition of the hollow polymer particles are incorporated herein by reference. The preferred pigment has a soft compressible quality that yields a microscopic void under the application of writing or marking pressure.
The recording layer may also include in the coating solution a viscosity increasing additive, typically a water-soluble material, which significantly increases the viscosity of the coating layer upon removal of the coating solvent. Further optionally incorporated with the thermoplastic developer material is one or more dispersing agents (e.g., Dispex N-40, polymeric carboxylic acid from Allied Colloids, Inc.). Other commonly utilized additives such as anti-foaming agents, structured clays (e.g., Exsilon 87 and Ansilex 93 from Englehard Corp., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,729 to Londo et al.), optical whitening agents (e.g., Tinopal PT-150 from Ciba Geigy Corp.) and lubricants (e.g., Nopcote C-105HS calcium stearate dispersion from Henkel Corp.) may also be added in minor amounts.
To produce the recording sheet, the developer material is dispersed in a liquid, typically water, to form a resin dispersion, and binder material, microspheres, and optional additives are mixed into the dispersion. Once the dispersion is well mixed, it is coated onto the support by coating means known in the art. For example, a Meyer bar coater may be used. In practice, the developer layer is applied in an amount of about 1.0 to 2.0 pounds per 1700 sq. ft.
The developer resin is used in an amount sufficient to react with a color precursor and form as image. In a preferred embodiment, the developer layer contains about 4 to 40% developer and about 5 to 50 wt. % microspheres. Preferably, the amount of developer resin used is about 10% to 25% and the amount of microspheres is about 7 to 20% based on dry weight.
In accordance with the invention, binder levels of the recording layer are increased such that the coatings can be run for extended periods of time on an electrostatic printer or copier without excessive contamination or downtime for maintenance. In a preferred embodiment, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) is added at elevated levels to better hold the pigments in the recording layer coating. The amount of PVA on a dry basis typically is between 2 and 12%, preferably between 4 and 9%. In the preferred embodiment, the polyvinyl alcohol is cooked with a starch to prepare a pre-mix which is then used to prepare a CF recording layer coating composition in accordance with the present invention. The amount of starch used typically is about 2 to 25%, preferably about 4 to 20% based on dry weight.
One embodiment of the present invention is a developer sheet which minimizes contamination in electrostatic printers or copiers and yet also provides improved image intensity through one or a combination of mechanisms. Although not wishing to be bound by theory, applicants believe that the starch-PVA pre-mix prevents formation of a PVA barrier film which otherwise would interfere with imaging capabilities of the carbonless form. By avoiding the formation of a film, the starch-PVA pre-mix facilitates penetration of the color oil (from ruptured CB microcapsules) into the developer layer and into contact with the color developing resin, thereby forming an image.
The present invention also provides a method for printing carbonless forms on an electrostatic printer or copier which comprises providing a recording sheet having a developer and a binder, wherein the binder comprises one or more synthetic binders, preferably a combination of polyvinyl alcohol and latex, and printing on the recording sheet with an electrostatic printer or copier. Carbonless forms printed in accordance with the present invention can be run sequentially for an extended period of time without causing contamination of the electrostatic printer or copier. The method of the invention avoids expensive printer downtime for cleaning typically required for electrostatic printing of conventional carbonless.
The present invention is also directed to a process for electrostatically printing carbonless sheets and producing a carbonless formset. The carbonless formset contains a plurality of sheets, including at least a first substrate containing a coating of an encapsulated color former and a second substrate containing a second coating of a color developer. The first and second substrates are positioned such that the first and second coatings are juxtaposed. The second coating comprises a color developer in a binder matrix of polyvinyl alcohol and latex. Formsets are produced by applying adhesive to the formset sheets after the sheets have been printed on the electrostatic copier or printer, such that the first and second substrates are collated as a set. Formsets of three plies or more can be prepared by providing one or more CFB sheets between the first (CB) and second (CF) substrates.